Intercambio equivalente
by lisa-mustang
Summary: Un intercambio equivalente, nuestro Intercambio equivalente, Roy debe dar lo que menos le gusta a cambio de una noche apasionada con su querida teniente, una muy apasionada, vale la pena... Royai Lemon!


Intercambio Equivalente

Cálida noche en Central, muchos de los soldados habían regresado a sus casas luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo. El otoño estaba recién empezando, por lo que las temperaturas eran aún bastante cálidas. El equipo de Mustang ya se había retirado a casa, sólo hacía falta que ella se fuera, ya que se había quedado ordenando un par de informes que había olvidado, los guardó en su gabinete y se dirigió a la puerta, pero bajo el dintel, se percató que en el escritorio de su superior, había un objeto brillante, se acercó a ver de qué se trataba y eran las llaves de su jefe. Tan solo se había retirado hace unos minutos, vaya sorpresa que se llevará al saber que caminó tanto para descubrir justo ahí que no tenía la manera de entrar a casa.

Riza dudó un rato en ir a dejárselas, debido a que vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, muy lejos de su casa, sin embargo, caminar no le haría nada de mal, además, prevendría que Roy fuese a molestarla a su casa, por lo que decidió ir de todas formas.

Tantas ocasiones en las que Riza tenía que hacerlas de mamá para él, de jefa y de niñera, pero por más que reclamara, a ella le gustaba que él siempre estuviese dependiendo de ella de una manera tan inocente, que no pudiera vivir sin ella, y las veces que están alejados, de una u otra forma terminaban pensando en el otro. Sin percatarse de todos sus pensamientos, ya estaba a algunos metros de su casa.

Cuando estaba a dos casas de distancia, lo vio ahí, sentado en la escalera frente a su puerta, con una cara de resignación de haber perdido sus llaves, con las manos en su rostro, esperando un milagro, pero ahí estaba, su milagro había llegado a la puerta de su casa. Ella se paró frente a Roy, y este alzó la vista.

- Riza… ¿Qué… haces aquí?

- Vine a salvarle la vida señor… - Le sonrió mientras le mostraba las llaves.

- Teniente… eres mi ángel guardián… - Bromeó mientras se paraba a tomar las llaves.

- Para la próxima no vendré hasta acá, se quedará afuera y no aceptaré que llegue a mi casa a pedirme un lugar para dormir… - Le indicó con el dedo índice, mientras ponía su otra mano en su cadera.

- Sí… - Roy abrió la puerta - ¿Quieres pasar?

- Pues… caminé bastante, no me haría mal descansar un rato…

Ambos entraron a casa de Roy, hace mucho tiempo que ella no pasaba por ese lugar, no tenía la costumbre de ir a casas de otras personas, por lo que era algo novedoso en cierto sentido. Él fue directo a su habitación a ponerse cómodo, sin el uniforme militar, mientras ella sólo colgó su chaqueta en la silla del comedor. Tuvieron una pequeña charla, tal como cuando solían ser adolescentes, reían y compartían opiniones.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? - Roy le mostró una botella de un fino whiskey.

- No acostumbro a beber… - Riza negó con la mano.

- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas - Le sirvió un vaso de todos modos.

- Que va… está bien - Ella bebió la mitad del vaso de una sola vez.

Sin quererlo, pasaron horas hablando y se hacía ya muy tarde, pero la conversación se sentía demasiado breve como para finalizarla tan pronto, hace tiempo que no tenían un tiempo de calidad tan ameno entre ellos, no era tan común ya que pasaban gran parte de su tiempo trabajando, y aprovechaban los recesos para descansar los fines de semana, por lo que no estaban siempre tan juntos.

Y bien, como todos saben, el alcohol pasa la cuenta a veces, de a poco, la botella se fue consumiendo completamente, y ya no podían parar de reír y hablar, estaban tan ebrios como para decir lo que pensaban y tenían en lo más recóndito de su ser, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarlo a la mañana siguiente, teniendo en cuenta que recordarían todo después, pero eso ya no importaba, jamás les importó y nunca les importará sentir algo el uno por el otro, ya lo sabían.

- Riza… quédate hoy… mañana no trabajamos… - Dijo acercándose de manera coqueta.

- No… debo volver… ahora…

- No puedes… estás muy ebria! - Roy reía a carcajadas, contagiándola a ella igualmente.

- Es verdad! - Riza seguía riendo.

Durante este lapso, Riza se acercó aún más a él y lo abrazó. Al principio Roy no sabía qué hacer, se sorprendió de este impulsó que tuvo ella, pero sin importar lo que pensara, le devolvió el abrazo. Ambos estaban muy cómodos sentados en la alfombra, lo que permitía mejor su cercanía el uno con el otro. Ella acariciaba el cabello de su superior, de una forma tierna y protectora, mientras con su otra mano, se aferraba a la espalda de su jefe. Sus piernas estaban arrodilladas frente a él, mientras Roy las mantenía cruzadas para asegurar su proximidad con la figura femenina, mientras con ambas manos, sostenía su cintura, era una sensación de jamás volverse a separar.

- Roy… yo prometí jamás abandonarte… ¿Verdad?

- Claro…

- Prométeme que tú no me abandonarás a mí entonces…

- Te lo prometo…

Ella separó su rostro del hombro de Roy, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo encontrar algo, acarició su frente y echó su pelo hacia atrás, tal como le gustaba a ella, mientras él sólo se mantenía intacto, sin moverse, pero aprovechando cada momento que ella lo mimaba, sólo se remitía a respirar el mismo aire que su teniente le daba. Él sonrió tiernamente y tomó el brazo que tenía en su cabeza, y lo apartó de él, para así asegurar que ese aire fuese compartido tan solo entre ellos dos, ni nada ni nadie más, dulcemente, de manera ingenua, sin llegar a ser grotesco. Ella ni siquiera se sorprendió, tan sólo cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el impulso de su superior, y sentir su cercanía más verdadera que nunca. Puso ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Roy para hacerlo caer de espalda al piso, y ella quedando sobre él, siguiendo con su ingenua demostración de afecto. Él recorría con su mano derecha la espalda de su teniente, mientras la izquierda la usaba para aferrarla a su cuerpo por su cintura. Por un momento se separaron para respirar.

- ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

- Sí… - Decía entre besos.

- ¿Segura…?

- Nunca había estado más segura que ahora…

Ambos se levantaron y Roy guió a Riza directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ella lentamente, mirándola siempre a los ojos, pero sin embargo fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre él para pedirle un beso, y robarle miles más, y mientras lo distraía con eso, le desabotonaba la camisa de a poco. Él ni siquiera se había percatado hasta que llegó al último botón y su prenda estaba siendo retirada por ella, pero sólo sonrió de forma pícara y siguió con su mismo juego.

Rápidamente Riza se deshizo de su camisa, para poder contemplar el físico envidiable de su superior, y mientras lo seguía besando, acariciaba su espalda con gusto y devoción. Él por su parte, despojó a su subordinada de su remera y de su sostén, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, esos que a él tanto le encantaban, y que su sueño era lanzarse sobre ellos y hacer lo que cualquier adolescente haría en esos momentos, pero así se sentía, deseoso de llegar hasta ahí. Llevó su mano a los pechos de Riza, y los acariciaba de manera suave, pero erótica, ella no pudo evitar gemir al sentir su mano encima, mientras se apegaba a su cuerpo, ella sentía su miembro erecto, lo que la hacía sentir más excitada aún.

Roy se sentó en la cama, e hizo que ella se sentara sobre él, para que pudiese acercarse con su rostro a sus pechos, y usó su lengua para hacerla sentir en otro planeta, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su otro pecho. No paraba de mover su lengua y lamer los pechos de Riza con un deleite tal, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho en su vida, pero esto sin embargo, era distinto, ella era su querida mujer, la que jamás dejaría en su vida, y ella jamás lo dejaría.

Por su parte, mientras Riza se sentía tan amada en ese momento, ella se quitaba el resto del uniforme que le quedaba, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Ambos se pararon de la cama, y rieron un rato, no tenían que decirse nada en lo absoluto, ya lo sabían todo. Ella le quitó el pantalón a Roy, y se dejaba ver una prometedora erección ahí abajo, sin embargo ella aún no sabía a lo que iba, por lo que lo volvió a mirar a la cara esperando su aprobación, que fue de esperarse, afirmativa. Entonces, se agachó y empezó a devolverle la mano a su superior, haciendo que con su lengua se estremeciera, en una manera tal que se sintiera de la misma manera que ella se sintió con su previo jugueteo, pero él solo disfrutaba del vaivén que le propinaba Riza. De forma lenta, de forma rápida, constante o entrecortada, sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía que era placentero para él. Acariciaba su miembro con la mano, abajo hacia arriba, mientras usaba su lengua para seguir dándole placer. Él no podía más que sentirse en el paraíso con todas esas sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Ella se paró, lo miró fijamente y lo abrazó fuertemente, terminaba de acariciar su espalda, y él, mientras, le quitaba la última prenda que le quedaba a ella, para quedar de la misma manera. Roy tomó a Riza de la cintura y la lanzó suavemente a la cama, él quedando parado en la orilla, con su mano derecha acariciaba la intimidad de Riza lentamente, haciéndola suspirar cada vez más frecuente, procurando no hacerla sentir incómoda.

- ¿De verdad quieres que yo…

- No hagas que me arrepienta - Riza interrumpió y rió coquetamente.

Él sólo esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó más a ella, y de a poco, empezó a entrar en ella, lentamente, viendo la reacción que podía tener su querida teniente, y ella sólo se afirmaba de las sábanas e intentaba no hacer ruidos muy fuertes, pero la forma en que él la hacía sentir era para gritarle al mundo cuanto lo deseaba. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba afianzándose, empezó a entrar de manera más brusca, pero eso no le importaba a Riza, la verdad, le encantaba, pedía más y más a cada momento, y él sólo podía complacerla en cada ocurrencia que ella tuviera.

Así fue como parte de la madrugada transcurrió, ambos queriéndose como siempre lo quisieron pero nunca tuvieron el espacio para darse estos momentos, pero después de estos, realmente estaban seguros de que jamás se separarían, porque tenían otro elemento en común, que ya no alejarían jamás de sus vidas, pero que sin embargo, debían cuidar de las amenazas externas, y pensar en que, tal vez esto no ocurrirá siempre, pero que definitivamente ocurrirá otra vez.

Ambos yacían agotados en la cama, se miraron directo a los ojos, pero solo sonreían, y se abrazaban fuertemente.

- Buenas noches Riza… - Roy besó la frente de ella.

- Buenas noches… - Sonrió y dio la vuelta para quedar de espalda - Por cierto… se me olvidó decirle que mañana debe ir a la oficina a terminar unos trámites - Paró en seco y se puso a dormir.

Roy la miró extrañado y vio la hora en su reloj… debía estar a las 8:00 am en la oficina, y ya eran las 5:50. Volvió a mirarla exaltado, pero sin embargo, se arrepintió, sólo supo que debía abrazarla dulcemente, finalmente se durmió. No le importaba levantarse en 1 hora, si después de todo, tenía que dar algo a cambio de haber estado con ella.


End file.
